The Prelude
by Tigerlily02
Summary: Tags to season 5. As Tony and Jeanne split up, Tony and Ziva - slowly, but surely - attempt to act on the UST that have been between them for years. Will they stay in a relationship, or do they decide it's best just to stay friends? Tiva and AU-McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

The Prelude

Hi! Long time, no see. Yeah, I know it's been AGES since I last posted something, and I'm terribly sorry. To those of you who read 'On The Mend'; Don't shoot me! I'll update as soon as I've written it, whenever an idea pops into my head.

So anyways, this is my new fan fiction. It's set in season 5 and it's semi-AU (think that is what it's called). This chapter is set in the ending, and after, the episode 'Family'. Hope you'll like it and please leave a review to let me know what you think.

Pss, I'm not a Jeanne/Tony shipper, though this chapter might imply it. Also, sorry for mistakes!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter One - Family<p>

He looked at newly reunited family. The parents' faces were filled with joy and relief, and when Ducky examined their baby and told them he was good and healthy – their expressions grew happier, if possible.

He looked over at the team as they circled around the electrical controller McGee was holding. He reached into his pocket and took out the letter from Jeanne. It was almost as he could smell her perfume from the pink envelope. He opened the letter and read it, like he'd done so many times before.

_Tony,_

_I'm not coming back. You need to choose._

_Jeanne_

He thought back at all those moments they'd shared together and for a second – all he could think about was how much he longed to kiss her lips one more time, to feel her body next to him and to see her smile. Just one more time.

He looked back at the team again. Gibbs was watching Ducky and the little family, McGee was still occupied with the controller, and Ziva, Ziva was looking at him, smiling one of her real smiles. One of those you didn't see very often. She turned her head, but in those few seconds their eyes were locked – he knew she was right. He had to let go, to move on. Falling in love on a mission was stupid and totally unprofessional, and now, he had to pay the prize.

He carefully threw the letter into the fireplace and watched it burn. Jeanne's handwriting disappeared as the paper was broken down by the flames. He watched until her signature was gone before he got up and went over to his family. The family he loved, and the family who loved him. The team.

xxx

The sound from someone knocking on the door woke Ziva. The book she'd been reading was laying on the floor next to the couch she was lying on. Somebody knocked again.

"I'm coming!" she called out, cursing whoever it was from waking her though she wasn't suppose to sleep on the couch. She peaked through the hole in the door and opened.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" she asked him. He didn't do an attempt to answer, he just walked in and laid down on the couch.

"I don't know what to do, Ziva," he sniffed, before continuing. "What am I going to do without Jeanne? I don't know what to do!"

Ziva sat down besides him and padded his back. It seemed like a odd thing to do, so she decided to give him a hug instead. He accepted it.

"You will find a way," she started comforting him, not really sure how to continue. "If you and Jeanne were truly meant to be – you will be together, and if not," her speech had gone in the wrong direction. Though she couldn't see Tony's face, it was almost like she could feel the sorrow and tears swelling up inside of him.

She tried again. "You have to move on, Tony. Do the things you normally do and take one day at the time. As time pass by you will heal, and you will find someone else." She'd once told Gibbs she wasn't very good with crying women, grieving or crying men were in the same category.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "You really think so?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes, of course," she answered. "You are Tony DiNozzo, yes? I am certain you will find someone to love, and she will be a very lucky woman." She sent him a soft smile and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek to cheer him up.

But Tony didn't think at the kiss as a friendly one. He turned his upper body toward Ziva, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. She was completely taken by surprise and responded for a few seconds before quickly pulling away.

"What was that?" she asked. Her voice was filled with anger, surprise and a little hint of shock, but mostly anger.

Tony looked confused over at her. Had he misjudged her signals? "I thought," he started, not really sure how to continue. "I thought that was what you wanted." It sounded more like an accusation than an explanation.

"I do want that," Ziva said almost guilty, clearly not thinking before speaking. "But not like this! Not when you're grieving over Jeanne, wondering how your life is going to be without her!" She rose up and strode towards her bedroom. "I will not be your retied!" She cried before she slammed the door.

"It's rebound!" He yelled after her, but he wasn't sure if she was still listening.

Was he suppose to stay on her couch or go home? Did he have her permission to stay?

He chose it was the best interest for both of them if he went home, and he left Ziva's apartment more broken than he'd been when he came. He left the apartment knowing he'd just screwed up one of the best things in his life – his friendship with the woman he secretly loved.

* * *

><p><strong>So … worth continuing?<strong>

**Just BTW, it's my birthday today so I'll be thrilled if you leave a review, telling me what you think! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

The Prelude

Hi again! Before I continue to the chapter I just have to say I was so stunned and amazed by all the positive responses I got from the first chapter. I'm so happy you all liked it! Thank you so much for all the reviews and for the congratulations. They totally made my day! ^^

One more thing. As mentioned in the summary – or so I think – this story contain AU McAbby. It is mostly Tiva, but once in a while I'll write something about our geeky (no offense), but dearly beloved friends too.

Now, the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two – Identity Crisis<p>

"McGee, get down here!" A pregnant Abby Sciuto McGee shut her phone, and glued her eyes to the door entrance where her husband would walk in at any minute. Tim always did as she asked and it was only fair – seeing as she was having his babies. That's right, babies. Abby and McGee was having twins.

The elevator dinged, and a stressed Timothy McGee ran out of it. "Are you OK? Is something wrong? Is it the babies? Are you having the babies?" He looked like he could pass out at any minute, and Abby couldn't do anything but laugh.

"Relax, Timmy. I'm fine, the babies are fine, we're all fine." McGee stopped stressing and looked rather confused.

"Then why did you call me down?" He asked, lifting one of his eyebrows.

"Perhaps I found something case-related." Abby retorted.

"You did?" McGee questioned, suddenly excited. Maybe he could, for once, bring valuable information related to the case, instead of Tony.

"No," Abby replied. "I said _perhaps_."

McGee rolled his eyes and then looked questioningly over at his almost five months pregnant wife. "What can I do for you?"

Abby sent him a gloating smile. "You can get me a box of ice cream, _and_ you can tell me what the hell's going on with Tony and Ziva." She pursed her lips together whilst sending her husband a "You better do it"-look.

McGee frowned and decided to play dumb. "What do mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, McGee. They're trying to hide the fact there's something wrong between them, but I'm not stupid. I can see through their poor acts."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." The truth was that McGee was very much aware of what Abby was talking about. For the last two weeks Tony and Ziva had barely spoken to each other, and though they'd tried to pretend everything was fine – everyone with eyes could tell it wasn't.

The challenge wasn't to get them to talk to each other. You could say something mean to one of them, and the other would back you up in a second, with a comment ten times worse than yours. The challenge was to figure out why they weren't talking. Abby had tried talking to both of them, not together – of course – but she clearly hadn't gotten any valuable information that could please her curiosity.

"Timmy, the fact that I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't see when you're lying," Abby said warning. "And it doesn't mean I can't kill you and leave no forensic evidence either." Her voice was sweet like sugar yet sharp as a thorn, but the message was clear; don't lie to me, find out what's going on, and get me ice cream!

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David watched as FBI Agent Tobias Fornell gave his subordinate, Courtney Krieger, a scolding.<p>

"That was long overdue." Ziva said as she drew her eyes away from the two FBI Agents and started walking down the stairs.

"What do you got against her?" Tony questioned, following her.

"I do not like cleaning up after other people," Ziva answered. "It is very clear what you would like to have against her."

"Excuse me!" Tony said, not really sure what she meant, but with a feeling he should be feeling offended.

"You want to sleep with her." Ziva half explained, half accused.

"I … well, so," he didn't know what to say and decided to try with the truth. "What if I did?" he face became arrogant, and Ziva's jaw tensed slightly.

She laughed a fake laugh and bit the inside of her bottom lip while sending him a scornful smile. "Same old Tony. I thought the new Tony wanted something more … a real relationship."

He frowned and glared astonished over at her. "I was pretending to be someone else!"

"Well, you could've fooled me. I thought you had grown." She looked disappointed, but mostly annoyed, and she started walking away.

"I'm not particularly interested in outgrowing sex." He said after her, which made her return.

"Sure it would be nice, Tony, but it would be meaningless, empty; it would be wrong for you!" She'd raised her voice, and her expression was a mix between annoyance and the hopeless feeling you get when you're trying to teach a three years old how to tied his shoelaces. "She's a pretty girl, but she's just … a girl." Her voice turned harsh. "The man you were becoming needs a woman!" She took a deep breath before ending their conversation, and her disappointment was back. "At least I thought he did."

His eyes followed her as she walked away, and he thought about what she'd said. Maybe she was right, maybe it was time to start taking his relationships seriously, and not ogle over every girl walking by.

His thoughts were interrupted by Fornell talking to him as he passed by. "Can you believe that, an e-mail!"

* * *

><p>Tony hammered on her door. "Ziva, I know you're in there. Open up!" He continued hammering, until the door was rip open by the Israeli.<p>

"What, Tony?" She shouted. "Are you trying to break it down?"

He chose not to answer her question and walked in without an invitation. Again. "You didn't return my calls." He accused.

"I have nothing to say to you." She simply said, avoiding looking directly at him.

"Well, I have something to say to you, so sit down and listen." He watched as she lifted one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Please," he added, and she sat down. Not because he told her to, but because that way he would leave sooner.

"I'm sorry for what happen. I was upset, and I know that's not an excuse to try to use you, but I am truly sorry, and I hope you can forgive me."

"That's it?"

"What more do you want me to say?"

Ziva closed her eyes and thought back at their argument earlier that day. "Was I right?" she asked all of a sudden.

Tony thought back at all those thing she'd verbally thrown at him. "Eh … I'll get back to you," he said, trying to avoid an honest answer. She stared at him, and he realized he wouldn't get out of this one. "I guess."

"You guess?" she asked skeptically, ready to stand up.

"Look," he said while taking her hand, trying to pull her down again. Encouraging enough, she didn't fight him. "I was undercover. I might've changed, but I need time to figure it out. But I'm sure you're right," he added at the end. "So we're cool?"

She considered it for a moment."Okay," she agreed. "But one condition." She gave him one of her real smiles, and he could tell he was already forgiven.

"Shoot."

Ziva looked confused at him. "I just forgave you, why would I shoot you?"

"It's a … never mind. What's the condition?" He asked, not in the mood to explain the American language to her.

"It never happened and it's all forgotten. All we said and did – we never bring it up or mention it at all. It never happened." She stared pending over at him, anxious to hear his answer.

"Deal." He agreed and pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear you thoughts! ^^<strong>

(Pss, I'm not sure when I'll update next, 'cause I have a paper that's due on Monday (and I'm really busy this weekend so I'll have to be finished by Friday. And BTW, I haven't started yet …) So I have to focus on that … But don't worry, it probably won't be that long … *mumbling* Stupid Norwegian paper about love -.-)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! I know I promised to update… fast, and now it's what, two month since I last update... *cough* *more coughing* Yeah, I know – I kinda suck at updating, sorry!

I just want to say thank you so much to those who reviewed this story or/and put it on story alerted/favorite story. It means a lot!

This chapter is set after the episode "Designated Target". If you're thinking: Hm, which one is that again; it's the one where there's a lady coming from Africa to ID her husband who was supposedly killed at the beginning. And then it turns out not to be him, and when they find him he's got a new family. It's a great Tiva episode, or so I think.

Disclaimer: I just realize I've forgot to put in a disclaimer in the two first chapters, so here it is: I don't own NCIS, I'm just borrowing the character. I promise to put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three – Designated Target<p>

"Wanna watch a movie at my place, Zee-vah? _Bonnie and Clyde'_s on tonight." They were standing in the elevator, Tony leaning towards the wall whilst Ziva was standing straight, worried she would have a breakdown if she relaxed.

"No, thank you Tony," she declined as politely as possible. "I just want to go home."

"Come on, Ziva, it's been ages since last you and I did something together!" he begged.

"And whose fault is that?" she snapped. "I'm sorry," she turned around, facing him while she sent him an apologetic smile. "I just want to go home," she repeated.

"Okay," Tony said in submission, trying his best to hide the disappointment he felt. The elevator doors opened, and Ziva took a step against the lobby when Tony grabbed her upper arm. "Don't apologize, it's a–"

"–sign of weakness," she finished. "I know." She sent him another apologetic smile and walked out.

* * *

><p>Ziva sat outside his apartment building in her car, weighing her options. She could go home, he would never know she had been there in the first place. She could also go upstairs, like a part of her wanted to. He'd invited her, and she'd declined–she could already picture the smirk on his face if she came up after changing her mind. For a second, the thought of Tony's smile made her lips pull up in a smile, but then it disappeared and she became serious again. She had to make a choice; go home or stay. There was no way she'd stay in her car all night. Ziva leaned her head against the headrest, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was so many thoughts spinning in her head, thoughts occupying the space and making it hard to concentrate. They wouldn't leave her alone, neither of them; Sayda Zuri, Thomas Zuri and his new family; Abby and McGee's life, being with the person they loved the most and starting a family; and Tony. Tony and Jeanne, Tony and her. Tony. Damn it, that man had screwed up her head! As an attempt to get him out of it, she banged her head against the headrest. Banging it against the steering wheel would be too risky, she'd be endangering of triggering the airbag.<p>

As she kept reducing her amount of brain cells, someone knocked carefully on the car glass. Surprised she opened her eyes only to see a delivery guy with a bag of Chinese food, staring at her.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" he asked. He couldn't be more than eighteen and was tall, but flimsy built. His eyes were terrified and huge as tennis balls as they stared at her like she was some kind of an escaped mental patient. And clearly he didn't know her seeing as he called her "Ma'am".

"It's Miss," she corrected, not caring enough to add a death threat. "To whom are you taking that food?" The question made the delivery guy squirm uncomfortably, and he mumbled something about it being classified. "No it's not," she argued and flashed her badge.

The guy still didn't spill the name, though he looked like he was about to pee himself, and after a few–very long–seconds Ziva's patience ran out, and she showed him his gun too. That certainly made the guy talk. "D-D-DiNozzo."

* * *

><p>The thoughts about work and Ziva, more work and Ziva, Ziva and Ziva, didn't go away when somebody knocked on his door three times, almost giving him heart palpitations. He took another sip from his bottle of beer before hurrying up to open the door. And there was …<p>

"Ziva."

The Israeli was standing in front of him, holding a gray bag in one hand and her car keys in the other one. Her hair was messy, especially behind, but he liked it that way, and her heart-shaped face wore the satisfied expression she got after threatening to hurt somebody. When she saw the big question mark plastered on his face, she held out the hand with the bag, smiling. "I brought food."

His face cracked up in a smile when it suddenly all made sense; the satisfied expression and the food. "Am I still allowed to order from that Chinese place?"

Her smile grew bigger, and she shoved the bag into his arms. "I do not think so." She cracked and walked into the apartment.

* * *

><p>"So you still wanna watch <em>Bonnie and Clyde<em>?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." She'd clearly been caught up in her thoughts, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. He turned on the TV and sat down besides her. Carefully, he put an arm around her, tugging her closer. Ziva didn't seemed to mind and lightly rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know," he said only seconds after the movie had started.

"You know wh–"

"Soul mates," he explained, cutting her off. "I know what you meant."

"And?" Ziva lifted her head, meeting his eyes while anxiously waiting for the answer.

"And; I do, sometimes," he told her. "'The old Tony – as you'd call him – didn't believe, or even think, about that kinda crap. But lately, after my experiences, for example today – I think about it. And I sort of believe in it. Some people are just meant to be, and some aren't. They don't necessarily need to be a couple, they can be best friends too," he caught a breath before continuing. "Today, with Sayda and Thomas – they'll always love each other, 'cause they're really meant to be, and in some way they'll always be together. But the world consist of so much more than powerless humans, and that's why even the most perfect soul mates leave one another, eventually."

Ziva glared astonished at Tony, speechless. Earlier when she'd asked him if he ever thought about soul mates, she'd never really expected him to tell the truth, or even answer. Never even considered that Tony as a person who could be so … deep.

"Whoa..." was all she could say.

"What? Let me guess: you'd never expected me to say something like that? Yeah, I'm kinda surprised too."

"No, Tony. It is not that. It just …" she searched for the right things to say. "It sounds like you have been spending a lot of time, thinking about soul mates." She smiled at him, she was proud of him, really; he'd come a long way since she'd met him for the first time. Jeanne, or his relationship with her, had really changed him – maybe even for the better.

"I guess," he said thoughtfully. "When you're in a relationship and worries about how to get out without hurting the other person, you kinda wonder if you're soul mates, and if you'll pull through if you're completely honest."

Ziva knew he was talking about his undercover assignment/relationship with Jeanne, and she felt sorry for him. He'd done everything he was suppose to, and still, the mission was failed. Both the mission as a mission, and he as an agent. La Grenouille knew who he was all along, and he'd made Tony tell it to Jeanne and break her heart. But whilst being undercover, Tony had actually developed feelings for the woman.

"You still love her?" Ziva guessed, pretending to read his thoughts.

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

"You believe you were soul mates?" she wondered, trying really hard not to show her disappointed of not being the woman of Tony's affection.

"I just explained that to you," Tony said. "We were _not_ soul mates, 'cause we didn't pull through. She couldn't accept who I really was, though I still was the same person as before, just with another name and job."

"You were undercover." Ziva said, an accusation to his prior explanation.

"Yeah Ziva, I was. And we've already stated that I screwed up by falling for her." An awkward silence followed his words. It crept up around them, and made them both feel uncomfortable just as they felt comfortable. The fact they could be completely honest to each other, without someone getting hurt or mad, was a new thing for the two of them.

"Do you?" Tony asked her, all of the sudden. "Believe in soul mates?"

"No," she lied, determined not to let him get to her.

"Really?" he asked, surprised by her answered.

"Yes," she lied again. "I do not believe in soul mates."

"Why?" he questioned, curious why she'd ever brought it up.

"Because, no matter how much you try – there is no certainty you will ever be with the person you 'belong' to. The other factors in life may or will come between you, and there is nothing you can do to prevent it – despite how much you love the other person."

"That's no reason," Tony said. "That's life, Ziva! Or faith, destiny, or something like that."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "Faith or destiny. I do not believe in those things. I do not believe there is a predetermined destiny for every person on the planet. Every human being makes their own choices, and it is these choices which decide what is going to happen in their lives."

"It's still no reason, 'cause that and soul mates has nothing to do with one another." He watched as her expression changed to slightly annoyed, and he knew he was walking down a dangerous path. Pissing off a Mossad Officer was never a good idea.

"Yes, it is!" her voice was filled with annoyance and threadbare impatience. Just like when you're trying to explain something to a toddler for the tenth time. "Say if I wanted to have a friends with benefits-relationship with you," his eyebrows rose until they were in danger of leaving his frontal, and he smirked. "I said _if_, Tony," she hissed. "Now let me continue. If I wanted to sleep with you, I would have kissed you, and you would probably responded. Then I would have told you I wanted just sex, no feelings, and you would have agreed because you didn't want any commitment," he was about to speak in his own defense, but Ziva held one hand up, and he let her continue. "We would have sex and the next morning, we would go to work and pretend nothing ever happened. We would probably sleep together several times, and after a while – we would have realized we were having feelings for each other. That it wasn't just meaningless sex, but it actually meant something because we loved each other."

He glared at her. This time, _she_ sure had spent a lot of time thinking about this, but it wasn't like he hadn't. Ever since he first saw Ziva, she'd intrigued him in a way nobody else ever had. The way she teased him, the scent of her hair, the fact she could take out a team of men with her bare hands, the way she cared about others despite her Mossad training, the sound of her laughter and the way her beautiful, real smile covered her face at just the right time, were a few of the many things he loved about her.

"Hypothetically?" he asked, just wanting to reassure himself she wasn't predicting their nearest future.

"Of course," she confirmed. "Purely hypothetical."

"Oh, okay, just checking," he said. A tiny bit disappointed she wasn't showing any clear – or _clearer – _signs of whether she wanted to actually be in a relationship or not. Whilst he'd waited for her answer, he'd realized he really wanted a relationship with Ziva. Maybe not the way she'd described her theory – just sex and no feelings – but he wanted to be with her. To be able to kiss her perfect lips and to touch her face, and most of all – he wanted her to know that he loved her. Perhaps there was a slightest chance she felt the same way? "First of all, that's very cliché. And we don't want any drama, do we?" he continued, joking. They both laughed, a forced laughter, followed by an awkward silence. It was only broken by the distant sounds of gunfights from the movie.

* * *

><p>Ziva was looking for a spot to rest her eyes. The TV was a promising alternative, but once in a while she felt Tony's gaze sweep over her, resting a little too long. She figured if she looked preoccupied with studying an object, he wouldn't bother looking at her feelings from aftermath their previous discussion.<p>

The truth was, Ziva'd spent a lot of time thinking about what it would be like being with Tony. She'd been attracted to him from the moment she walked in on him having a sexual fantasy about Kate – or _phone sex_ as Ziva had guessed. What she'd explained to Tony was simply what she used to tell herself would happen if they ever decided to break Rule #12. It was something that prevented her from telling him how she felt. From telling him the truth.

She continued to let her eyes search when she suddenly realized how long it'd been since she'd last been there. It had to be – she thought back – the week before Namir Eschel had tried to frame her for murder and espionage, and Gibbs had arrived back from Mexico. They hadn't actually done anything the summer Gibbs had been gone despite Mossad's suspicion. They'd merely been there as a friend for each other.

"Tony, I –"

"Hey, we totally forgot about the food you 'brought'," he removed his arm, rose and went into the kitchen. Ziva heard the bag being opened, some mess with a drawer and the sound of opening and closing the refrigerator, but all she could think of was how cold and empty she felt without Tony's arm around her. When he came out again, he was carrying a tower of drinks and food placed on a tray. "Here, got you a beer and some chopsticks," He, himself, grabbed a fork. "Dig in, take whatever you want. Now, you were saying?"

He watched as she shook her, and started to eat instead. "Nothing."

The food was eaten in silence, and again – it was awkward. There was so much unspoken between them, so much neither had enough courage to confess.

* * *

><p>"I lied." Ziva stared down her hands, studying the way her fingers were merged so tightly together her knuckles actually whitened.<p>

Tony's head moved slightly. He'd already been keeping an eye at the Israeli, but her statement made his eyes change target from her eyes to her face in general.

"About what? Soul mates?"

The slight movement from her head confirmed his guess.

"Figures," he placed one of his hands on top of hers. Luckily, she didn't push it off. "You're maybe tough, but you don't have a heart of stone. Of course you believe in stuffs like soul mates and unicorns."

Her lips curled up in a tiny smile. Tony studied her face and noticed the next question in her chocolate brown eyes.

"You're gonna ask if I've found my soul mate," he stated, eying her and making her feel like he could see right into her soul. And though it probably wasn't necessary, she nodded as to confirm his statement. "Honestly – yes, I honestly believe I have, but like I explained before, we're just best friends, not a couple. Sometimes I really wish we were, 'cause I love her, but I keep tellin' myself it's best if we just stay friends." Ziva's jaw tightened and her eyes shot daggers from the shot of jealousy she felt. How could he not see it? How could he not see how much she cared about him, how _she _wished to woman of his affection?

Eventually she forced a smile and pretended to be happy for him. "That is wonderful, Tony," _No, __it's not! s_he thought. "What is she like?"

"Well," a little frown appeared on his frontal. "She's very independent, intelligent, successful, extremely beautiful, kinda crazy, bad-ass – but kindhearted, sympathetic, and she likes to think she's professional, but her rage sometimes get the best of her. But still, I love her."

"And do I know this lucky girl?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Ziva really tried to be happy for Tony, but it wasn't easy. He'd clearly moved on from whatever tension they may have had for the last two year. Perhaps it was time for her to do the same.

"I'm pretty sure you do," Tony said. He removed his arm around her and turned his upper body to fully face her. Eventually he took both of her hands in his. "It's you, Ziva."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome, and they're always greatly appreciated! ^^<strong>

(I swear I'll update faster than the last time!)


End file.
